Kill the gangsters
by Mango bone
Summary: Lubbock manages to kill Syura and goes to the site where execution of Tatsumi is taking place. A piece of rock falls on Lubbock's head and it turns him into vegetative state.He wakes up after a month only to find Najenda and Chelsea alive.Everything was going well until Samu(Prime minister's son)came and send them to alternate timeline. Will the night raid survive in Roanapur.
1. Prologue

Aakame ga kill and Black Lagoon Crossovers

It was a rainy day. Lubbock was tied to the wall, with thick chains.He was weeping. His body was full of lashes.Syura came to check him closely. He was unaware that Lubbock had the ability to control the threads, even from his mouth. Lubbock used this ability to break Syura's neck bone and also to break free from his chains. Lubbock ran out of the prison. His speed was greately reduced due to sore feet. He killed all the guards, thanks to the earth severing strings. He searched for a route to the execution site.

Truely, if Tatsumi is executed pubically, it will bring down the moral of revolutionary army.

Suddenly, he felt a presense of someone standing behind him. He turned arround, only to find the last person on earth he wanted to see. General Esdeath.

" _Hmm, I see. Najenda only managed to organise a team of fools. She was incharge of a whole battleon and now. I will spear your life if you join the army"._ _" Miss Esdeath, my heart, my loyality, my soul, everything belongs to Najenda. I can't betray her"._ _"What is so special about her?"_

 _"She has womanly charm.You will not understand"._

 _" Then prepare to die"._ Esdeath raised her battle axe in air, only to bring it down squarely at Lubbock's neck.


	2. Kill your past

Esdeath's battle axe was caught by Lubbock in mid air.

"Your acting skills are pathetic Chelsea".

Esdeath smiled. Suddenly, mist started to form arround her. When everything became clear, Chelsea came into her form.

"How did you figure out that I am not Esdeath?"

"Have you ever seen Esdeath without bloodlust in her eyes? Moreover, she either uses a sword or her ice power. She never uses a battle axe".

Also, she never blabbers so much in middle of a battle."

Chelsea was annoyed, but she didn't show it.

" I was send here to rescue you. Full fleged battle is going on in the stadium right now. We have to save Tatsumi".

"The wall is too high and barbed wires are also present. You can turn into a eagle and fly away, but what about me"?

"No one knows Syura is dead. I can impersonate him in no time. No one will stop us".

" My dear Chelsea, do you really think that people will accept that the son of Minister Honest is working with a criminal."

"That arrangement is already done. Take this."

She picked up a leather bag and threw it in Lubbock's direction. Inside the bag, he found a white gown, green wig and a pair of high hill shoes.

"Seriously! Are you kidding me! I have to wear a woman's dress. The brave man who saved you from Kurome".

" Lubb, I already thanked you for this. I am very grateful to you. But this is all for the mission. We must save Tatsumi. You have a girly appearence. It is common for Syura to have many girlfriends".

Lubbock took about five minutes to change into gown. Meanwhile Chealsea turned into syura.

Lubbock suddenly felt a storng gush of wind arround his neck. He ducked quickly, only to find that he saved himself from being beheaded by a excaliber.

It was a man of 6'5", extremely muscular, skin tanned and a thick scar running from left forehead to right cheek.

"How dare you attack my girlfriend, you lowly commoner! I am Syura".

" I have seen Syura's body myself. He would not forget his childhood friend, specially who defeated him in our favourite game. That is, minimum time taken to cut the head of ten servants. By the way, I am Shambha, the only son of Budo. This imperial relic dark matrix gives me superhuman speed".

For the first time, Chelsea was frightened to see Lubbock. His eyes were red, blue veins visible on his forehead. He was sweating heavily and his arms were shaking.

"Hey Scar face, do you remember a girl named Luna?"

"Of course, it was quite fun. She didn't even screamed when I tortured her to death".

Lubbock revealed himself.

"Oh my ! It is you green apple. l should have identified you. My scar, which you had given five years ago is itching".

Lubbock clenched his fists so hard that his palm started bleeding. He formed a katana out of his left hand.

"Today I shall grant you salvation scar face".


	3. Kill your hesitation

**_6 Years ago_**

Lubbock, the fourth son of Gracius family was best at everything. Be it sports, science or knowledge of wars, life was very easy to him.

But he was unhappy. He just wanted someone to defeat him.

He was quite lonely in personal life. He didn't had any real friends. All were either afraid of losing to him, or wanted money.

But everything was going to change.

The Budo family (with the exception of general Budo) shifted in their neighbourhood. Also, Syura moved into the same household. He was send by the Prime Minister to learn more about politics along with Shambha, and coutryside crawling with nobles is certainly the best place.

One day, Lubbock was sitting beside an apple tree, in its shade. It was a peaceful day with birds chirping and squirrels crawling.

Suddenly he felt a gush of wind beside his head. He could say, it was a arrow, as few strands of freshly cut hair was fallen into the ground (which he lost from the region his left ear).

He saw the arrow has impaled a squirrel and it's body was stucked in the tree.

"Syura, this is how you use a bow. Yesterday, you couldn't shoot the target from five feet whereas today, I did it from 50 feet. You are better suited for politics."

"Hi, I am Lubbock, the fourth in the bloodline of Gracius family. Who are you people?"

Two boys, probably in their late teens were standing there. One was very tall, heavily built, tanned and carrying a large bow in his left hand. Another was of average height, brown skinned and white haired. He carried the arrows and a dagger was hanging from his belt.

The short guy was the first to speak " I am Syura, the son of Prime Minister Honest, and this bully is Shambha, the son of general Budo".

"I am not a bully, but you are too lazy too learn anything. God save you in the battle".

Lubbock was very happy. For the first time, he had met someone in his life who could challenge him.

"Will you challenge me in archery Shambha?" asked Lubbock.

"Surely green apple".

Lubbock had 108 matches, before collapsing of fatigue.

He was satisfied for the first time. After the match. Lubbock shaked hands with Shambha. Neither of them knew that this hands would be used latter to sever each other's neck.

As they prepared to leave, thunder cracked in the sky as if nature itself was trying to say how they had marked their fates.

Three of them spend their time hunting mabeasts in deep forests, learning martial arts and various weapons and discussing various strategies of warfare.

Everything was fine.

Suddenly, people from the nearby slum started disappearing. Everyone suspected the mabeasts from the forests.

Three of them disguised themselves as travellers. They waited at the junction of the road connecting the forest to the slum, behind a Sakura tree. A suspicious man, at the middle of a full moon light was hurrying away to the forest. He carried a large casket.

Shambha ordered him to stop. He choose to run away, only to be impaled by Lubbock's arrow. All three of them came forward, unveiled each with daggers in their hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the middle of the night?" asked Syura.

"My name is Henry, I came here to dispose these cursed imperial arms".

He opened the casket.

"This sword is Dark matrix. It gives the user a superhuman speed, but it's user will always be jealous and cannot find true happiness. The second device is the Cross tail. It is the controller of earth severing strings. But the controller will have a tragic life. Third is the Shambhala. It can teleport the users as well as other objects. But the user will turn emotionless, cold and manipulative. I will give these to you, so please let me go."

Suddenly, he tried to attack with a knife, only to split up his throat by scar.

"Let's take the teigus. Dark matrix suits me" said Shambha.

"I will take Shambhala" said Syura.

"We are in a agreement. Let's try them now. But we should be careful about the side effects" said Lubbock.

A dark cloud covered the moon, giving a ominous sign.


	4. Kill the Wildows

All three of them entered in the forest. They first encountered few bat like mabeasts, which were quickly taken out by Shambha alone.

Then they were informed by the local woodcutters about two cannibal mabeast species. One was Gystav, a large sea gull, formed by some failed forbidden experiment. It comes once in a while from Juniper Island to feast upon human flesh. Second was Wildo, a cannibal mabeast, which one is the current problem. It looks like a wolf, only ten times faster. It feasts on animal flesh, preferably human.

Three of them strived deep into the forest, in the northeast direction, straight into the liars of the Wildow.

They made a strategy. They waited for the night, when the Wildows will be most active.

Syura stood in the middle, attracting them. Lubbock set out booby traps and Shambha got ready with his sword.

Sometimes later, the Wildows came out from their hiding. They were in hundreds, surrounded Syura. For Syura, it was his first chance to use his teigu.

Surya quickly teleported the Wildows into booby traps made by Lubbock using Cross tail. Many were cut down. Those, who managed to escape were cut down by Shambha.

"So, what now?" asked Lubbock.

"We need to show the tails of the Wildow to show the proof of the killings." said Syura.

"Listen green apple, you need to cut all the tails." said Shambha.

"Are you kidding me?" said Lubbock.

"Syura and I did maximum of the work. What you did was only setting up of little booby traps".

"Listen Shambha, my work was most difficult. While making booby traps with wires, we calculate the angles of the wires to ensure maximum damage."

Without any delay, Shambha cut off the tails of the Wildow (otherwise it would take whole night). Lubbock tied the tails with strings and even made bag of strings to carry them. Shambha tried to teleport them to the neighbourhood, but took them in the tribal village instead.

The villagers were astonished by the fact that three teenagers appeared out of nowhere.

The villagers pointed large spears, swords and clubs towards them. They were in hundreds, wearing olive green

t shirt like garments and brown robes. They took them to the village chief.

The village chief wore a thick gold necklace and robes made up of Leopard skin. He had a strange ring on his left hand with the design of two snakes coiling with each other.

The village chief immediately identified Shambha, as many of the villagers work for the Jungle regiment of the capital. He had personally worked with the general.

"What are you doing here in the devil's forest Shambha? Who are these two? What is there in the blood soaked bags?" asked the village chief.

"How do you know my name?" asked Shambha.

"My qwestions are more important"?

"Well, these are my friends. This is Syura, the son of Prime Minister Honest. On my right is Lubbock, the fourth heir to Gracius family. In our bags, there are bundle of tails of Wildows we killed."

The village chief scratched his thick beard for a few seconds and then said, " Do you know the seven deadly sins."

"Yes", said Lubbock.

"Name them".

"Wrath, Greed, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth and Pride" answered Lubbock.

"Very well. But do you know that, during the civil war, the emperor that time had put each of the sins into seven of the teigu. I myself carry Serpent charm, from which I can summon any non teigu weapons like maces and swords. It is carrying sin of Pride. Cross tail contains sin of Lust. This green haired boy will turn into a pervert. Shambhala contains sin of Greed. Syura will also develop a violent personality. Budo's teigu Adramelec contains sin of Sloth. And yours contain sin of Envy. Now go away from this place. Gystav will be coming soon."

"Old man, we actually came here so that we can learn about the location of the animal. We will kill it." said Shambha.

The chief scratched his cheek once again.

"Sorry, I can't help you."

Suddenly a old man came out of nowhere.

"I will help you" said the old man.

"Impossible, you are sick" said the village chief.

"I have waited fifty years for someone to accompany me. I will take revenge for my wife. I may be 85, but I can still take down a lion with my sword. I will kill it" said the old man.

"Very well, but first let's have a maloha, the grand festival. We will celebrate the killing of Wildows."

The sun was rising in the east, marking the start of a new day.


End file.
